The Administration's Puppet
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: After being named the new GM of Raw, and desperate to do "What's Best for Business", Brad does everything the Administration wants, causing him to turn his back on the rest on the roster. What will Brad do when he realizes he has a locker room of guys looking to get their revenge? Please leave your reviews & suggestions for who should be featured next in this series! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much, Triple H, I promise I will not let you down." Brad Maddox cooed as he desperately thanked his boss for presenting him with the opportunity to be the new general manager of Monday Night Raw.

Triple H stood up, reaching his arm out over the desk, waiting for his new general manager to accept the handshake. "I know you're going to be a fantastic GM, Brad. All you have to do is listen to what we tell you, and make the right choices. If you do that, and a little extra, this job is going to be a walk in the park for you."

"I will. I'll do anything to keep this job." Brad smiled, greatly accepting the handshake before adjusting his tie, and walking out of the office of the WWE's COO.

'Damn, that ass always looks good...' Triple H thought to himself as he watched the young superstar exit his office. Brad was no stranger to wearing extremely tight clothing, especially whenever he had to dress formally. Triple H couldn't help but notice the incredibly round bubble butt of Brad bouncing from side to side as he exited the room. "Oh yeah, this one's going to be an _excellent_ GM."

* * *

The vibe of the Raw lockerroom was beyond odd. Ever since The McMahons (Now dubbing themselves as 'The Administration') took over Raw and appointed Brad Maddox as general manager, things have completely changed for the worse. Superstars constantly began to feel uncomfortable and afraid to voice their opinion, because they knew that if they did, they would be punished for it. The punishments were always the same, Always the same 3 on 1 Handicap match against The Shield, which always resulted in the punished getting a severe beat down. Tonight's latest victim, Dolph Ziggler was targeted by Triple H himself after Dolph spoke out against Triple H on his twitter account.

Triple H made his way down the long hallways of the backstage area, eventually arriving to the general manager's office. "Brad! So good to see you!" Triple H cooed, confidently strolling in the room, and immediately admiring yet another insanely tight set of clothing that clung to Maddox's toned body. "Now I know this is your show. You're the GM, but I feel like there's something you should know."

Brad could tell something serious was up. "What is it, sir?" He asked cautiously. His eyes wide, and lips pouty.

"Dolph Ziggler isn't agreeing with what I - I mean _you_ have been doing as GM. He doesn't think what you've been working so hard to do is best for business. What are you going to do about that?"

The frustration was evident on Brad's face. Over the past few weeks, Brad experienced similar situations with the likes of The Miz, The Big Show, and of course the bearded superstar himself; Daniel Bryan. Now Ziggler is complaining?

"If I can suggest, I'd say the best way to handle this is to put that bleached blonde bitch in a handicap match against The Shield." Triple H breathed out, placing one of his rather large hands on the shoulder of the general manager.

"I totally agree!" Brad responded. "I'll make it official right now." Brad exited the office, quickly strutting to the entrance to the stage. From what he saw on a nearby television screen, the second match had just finished up. He headed up the stairs to the stage, before grabbing a mic and heading out.

"It has come to my attention that there's yet another superstar in the back that doesn't agree with what myself and the COO of the WWE is doing. So at the request of the great Triple H, Dolph Ziggler will face off in a 3 on 1 handicap match against… THE SHIELD!" Roars of boos filled the massive arena. "Oh, and this match starts… now." On cue, Dolph's entrance music started to play, and the crowd was on their feet, cheering and screaming their approval as the bleached blonde superstar made his way to the stage. He glared at Brad; his anger shining through his eyes. He then took his spot on the middle of the stage and proceeded to wildly gyrate his hips and jiggle his ass, something he called 'The Ziggle Wiggle'.

Before Dolph could start walking down the ramp, he was immediately ambushed by three men, dressed in all black. They were none other than The Shield: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

The three attacked Ziggler as if their lives depended on it. They quickly dragged the blonde down the ramp, before roughly tossing him into the ring. As they made their way in, the crowd continued to boo. Brad watched the action unfold from the stage, highly impressed in the work of The Shield. He never doubted that they could give a good beating, hell, he was on the receiving end of one of their beatings. But it always amazed Brad to see those three work together in perfect unison, and work so methodically to get a job done. The way they were so rough with Dolph was _very_ arousing to Maddox. He could feel his cock twitching to life in his tight dress pants. He decided it was time to really get down to business.

"Boys, that's enough. You know what to do next." Brad said through the mic. The trio glanced back at him, and each gave him a wink. With that, Brad's plan was going accordingly. He exited the stage, and made his way to his General Manager's office. In a matter of minutes, the three members of The Shield came in, with Dolph ZIggler's unconscious body over Roman's shoulder. "Where do you want him?" Ambrose asked.

"Drop him right there on the floor." Brad answered, an evil grin plastered on his face.

As instructed, Roman dropped the lifeless Ziggler on the floor, in the middle of the office. When the trio began to head for the door, Brad quickly stopped them. "Wait you three."

"What's wrong?" Ambrose asked, puzzled.

"You all did an amazing job, following Triple H's orders and giving this bitch the beating of a lifetime. And Hunter informed me to give you guys a gift for doing such a good job." Brad motioned towards Ziggler, who was beginning to wake up. "You earned it, boys." Brad laughed before turning around, and taking a seat at his desk.

"You heard him!" Rollins laughed. "Let's get to work!" With that, the three members of The Shield began to strip out of their black vests, before unzipping their boots, and peeling their black pants off. The three were each left in a pair of underwear: Reigns wore a pair of red and black checkered boxers, Rollins wore a pair of blue boxer briefs, and Ambrose wore a surprisingly tight pair of black briefs. All were unable to hide their throbbing cocks in their underwear. And they didn't care to try to hide them from Maddox, as he was happily enjoying the action that was before him.

The three then turned their attention to Ziggler, who was beginning to get to his feet. Ambrose grabbed him by his hair and shoved him against the other side of Maddox's desk. Dolph was bent over, and held down by Ambrose, while Rollins wasted no time in peeling the Show Off's tight silver trunks down to his ankles. Rollins then began to grope and squeeze at the perfectly rounded, white ass cheeks of Dolph Ziggler. "You fucking like that?!" Rollins asked.

Brad couldn't believe what he was seeing. For the smallest guy in The Shield, that Rollins sure had a mouth on him. He definitely knew how to be verbal. It was such a turn on. Brad's eyes were glued to the action before him; Ziggler was thrown back to the floor on his stomach before Ambrose peeled his briefs off and instantly shoved his throbbing 7 inch cock into Ziggler's mouth. Reigns joined in too, stepping out of his boxers and propped Ziggler's body on all fours. There the Show Off's ass was on display for the Samoan to destroy. He roughly spat on Ziggler's ass, not even bothering to try to prepare Ziggler for what was to come. He forced Rollins to quickly suck the thick 10 inch cock, lathering it up in Rollins' spit in the process, before carefully lining it up with Ziggler's tight hole, and shoving all 10 inches in.

"FUCK!" Ziggler screamed, with Ambrose's cock still in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rollins shouted back.

Reigns gave a low growl of approval before grabbing ahold of the blonde's hair and immediately beginning his pace of quick, deep thrusts. Ambrose began thrusting his 7 inches in and out of Ziggler's mouth, which was doing nothing to help Ziggler's efforts with relaxing. He was experiencing immense pain, as well as immense pleasure. He didn't know how he should feel.

"You're fucking loving this, aren't you! Dirty Whore!" Rollins shouted out. He looked back at Brad, who was violently jerking his 8 inch cock to what he was seeing. Brad was in complete bliss. And as much as he wanted to get in on the action, and take Ziggler's spot, he actually preferred watching from the side lines. It was a thousand times hotter.

"Fuck, this bitch doesn't wanna take my dick!" Ambrose shouted, annoyed. "Rollins, give this bitch your ass!"

On command, Rollins peeled his boxer briefs off while Ambrose withdrew his cock from Ziggler's mouth. Dolph began gasping for air as much as he could. His breathing was short lived, Rollins crawled in front of him before turning his back to the blonde, and shoving his pert ass in Ziggler's face! Ziggler immediately got the hint and began swirling his tongue against Rollins' tight, hairy hole before darting right in.

"He eats ass way better than he sucks dick! I'll tell you that!" Rollins laughed.

Roman continued to thrust his thick 10 inch cock as deep as he could into Ziggler's willing hole. He could feel his load building up. And as much as he didn't want to bust this yet, he couldn't help it. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and pushed Ziggler's face as deep into Rollins' ass as he could. After a few more deep thrusts, he couldn't hold it anymore. "FUCK!" Reigns growled out, erupting spurt after spurt of cum deep into Ziggler's tight pucker.

"Ohhh Shit!" Ziggler moaned out, feeling the warmth of Reign's cum flow freely inside him. Ambrose began to cum next, after watching the action from close by. He shot spurt after spurt of creamy cum all over Ziggler's perfect bubble butt. Rollins was last, quickly turning to face Ziggler after Ziggler inserted a single finger deep into his tight ass. He shot his load all over Ziggler's face, loving how good the blonde looked covered in cum.

"Excellent job, boys!" Brad shouted, clapping. He gave the three another wink, and they once again got to work. They picked Ziggler's limp, cum covered body up before setting him up in the perfect position to perform their signature Triple Powerbomb into Maddox's desk. After the deed was done, Ziggler lay unconscious over the broken wood of the desk, still covered in cum. Brad stepped over Ziggler's body before saying. "And _that's_ what happens, when you fuck with The Administration."


	2. Chapter 2

***One Week Later***

"Brad, you did an amazing job last week on Raw! You really showed that bitch Ziggler what happens when you go against the General Manager." Triple H said, smiling wide.

"Thank you,. And yeah, I showed him alright.." Brad replied with a devious smirk on his face. He thought back to all of the action that happened _after_ Raw went off the air in his office. He could still see the three beautiful naked bodies of The Shield manhandling and having their way with Dolph Ziggler. Those three were just as rough during sex as they were in the ring! It was definitely impressive.

"This week, Stephanie and I aren't going to be present for any shows, which means you're on your own tonight for Raw. But, in our absence, I have some production guys walking around the backstage area to keep an ear out for any guy that might have something to say about The Administration. If you notice anyone not doing whats 'Best for Business', take care of them. But this time, I want to see it happen." Triple H said, walking closer to Brad.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked a little confused, although he sort of had an idea of what his boss meant.

"You know exactly what I mean." Triple H replied, placing a hand on Brad's waist. "If anyone needs to be taken care of, video tape it and send it to me" This time, Triple H gave Brad a sly wink. "I'll be in touch!"

"Have a nice time off, sir!" Brad said as he watched the WWE's COO exit his office. He had a hand over the hardening bulge in his dress pants as he watched Triple H leave. The sexual tension between them was surprisingly obvious, but Brad brushed it off for now. Triple H basically gave Brad permission to fuck any guy on the roster that isn't doing what 'Best for Business'. And he gets to record it too! "I can't wait for the show to start!" Brad laughed to himself as he sat back down at his desk.

* * *

***Later that Night***

Tonight's Monday Night Raw was as loud and full of energy as any other Monday Night show. Things were going great, surprisingly enough. It was even more surprising since it was Brad's first night running Raw on his own, without Stephanie McMahon or Triple H to guide him. Maddox watched from the large TV screen in his office; CM Punk was just making his way down the ramp to the ring. He wasn't scheduled for a match until later, so why was he in the ring now? Brad instantly knew this unexpected surprise was the set up for another one of Punk's infamous 'Pipe Bombs'. Brad couldn't let this happen. He had to do something about Punk.

Brad frantically ran out of his office, running past the pool of Superstars, Divas, and crew members that were scattered all over the backstage area. He quickly found the trio that he knew could get Punk out of the ring. The Wyatt Family. "I need you three to get Punk the hell out of my ring and take him to my office. NOW." Bray Wyatt, the leader of the trio didn't say a word. He simply made his way to the stage and waited for the entire arena to go black. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were right behind Bray, running down the ramp to get to the ring before the lights came back up. Once they did, all three had Punk cornered outside the ring. Punk immediately tried to fight them off, but it was no use. Rowan and Harper were too big and too strong for Punk to take out on his own. They threw him over their shoulders and dragged him back up the ramp and back to the backstage area.

"You fuckers! Let me go!" Punk shouted as the three continued to carry him until they reached Brad Maddox's office. As they entered, Brad was standing by the door with his devious smirk plastered on his face as usual. Rowan and Harper dropped Punk in the middle of the office before Brad gave them the signal to leave. Once they were gone. Brad closed the door and quickly locked it.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Punk asked, grabbing Brad by his tie.

"Save the aggression for later.." Brad breathed out. He pushed Punk away, and made his way over to a bookshelf located in a corner of the office. He pulled out his cellphone and set it to the camera before angling it in the perfect position for Triple H to see, and pushed record.

Brad then walked back over to Punk before undoing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his tight dress pants.

"What the fuck are you doing, you little prick?!" Punk asked, the anger extremely obvious in his voice.

"You know, I would like to continue playing twenty questions with you Punk, but I have a special job to do for Triple H, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm _very _horny." Brad replied, throwing the tie and shirt across the room and feeling his own toned pecs and abs. "I'm going to be very clear with you, Punk. You're going to fuck me senseless right here, right now, or else."

Punk instantly began to laugh. "You're kidding right? You really think I'm going to fuck you? Hahaha! What the fuck are you going to do if I don't?" Punk continued to laugh. He couldn't take Brad seriously.

"If you don't fuck me, you'll be fired. And don't think I'll do it because I will. I'm also recording all of this right now, so if you even try to touch my phone, I'll fire you for that too. " Brad replied in a more serious tone. "Don't fight it, Punk. All you have to do is pound this.." Brad turned his back to the former WWE Champion and slowly began to bend over, peeling the tight dress pants down in the process. Punk got a great view of the red briefs that were hugging his juicy bubble butt perfectly. After kicking his shoes and pants away, he looked back at Punk, who was practically drooling at the sight of Brad's perfectly round ass.

Punk quickly adjusted his focus away from Maddox's ass once he noticed Brad caught him staring. Brad had one of the nicest, juiciest asses he had ever seen, and the red briefs Maddox was wearing was doing nothing to contain the two massive mounds of flesh. Maybe Punk could have some fun tonight after all. He lunged toward Brad, grabbing him by his hair and sending him to the large leather couch that was near the door of the office. Brad was thrown over the arm of the couch, his lower body on display for Punk to admire. Punk then grabbed at the waistband of Maddox's briefs and roughly yanked them down to his knees before turning his attention to the now bare ass of Brad Maddox. Punk started off roughly groping the round cheeks, loving the soft moans that escaped the lips of the Raw General Manager. Punk then parted the cheeks, exposing a perfectly tight, hairless, pink hole. "Holy shit" Punk said in awe before shoving his face into the quivering ass of Brad.

"Ohh Fuck…." Brad moaned out, gripping the arm of the couch as he felt the expert tongue of the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World' swirl against his willing hole. Brad loved the feeling of Punk's facial hair rubbing against his ass whenever Punk came up for air and softly kissed at his ass cheeks. "Fuck! Eat that ass!" Brad shouted out.

Punk did as he was told and went back to expertly rimming and licking the appetizing ass of the General Manager. This 'punishment' was quickly turning into a reward. Brad's ass was mesmerizing. After a few minutes of eating Maddox's ass like there was no tomorrow, Punk replaced his tongue with a single finger. As he slowly inserted his finger, Punk could feel Brad's entire body shiver from the contact.

"Haven't gotten any action in a while, haven't you?" Punk asked, laughing.

"...No comment." Brad quickly replied.

With his finger still inserted in Brad's extremely tight hole, Punk leaned forward, before whispering. "It's going to be even better once I _really_ start fucking you"

Brad could feel his body shiver once again, this time from Punk's deep, sultry voice. His words went straight to Brad's already hard cock. Punk was right. Brad hadn't been fucked in months; almost a year in fact. He needed this. More than ever.

"FUCK ME NOW!" Brad blurted out.

"I was waiting for you to give in..." Punk purred before withdrawing his finger from Brad's hole. He then got off the couch and kicked his wrestling boots and kickpads away. His matching trunks followed; which were being stretched by Punk's raging 8 inch dick. He then climbed back on the couch and started to slap it against Brad's bubble butt; loving the way Maddox's ass jiggled from the impact. After hearing impatient whimpers from Brad, Punk lined his cock with Maddox's ass, and slowly thrusted in. "Shitt….." Punk moaned out, placing his hands of Brad's shoulders.

"Fuck yeah…. That's it..." Brad whispered back.

Once he was all the way in, Punk began his thrusts. He slowly pulled his 8 incher halfway out before slowly thrusting back in. Brad was just as tight as Punk expected. He was definitely loving this so called punishment.

Brad started grinding his ass back against Punk's waist, feeling the tattooed superstar's cock inside him. Once he started to feel Punk's thrusts intensify, his moans became louder and louder. After a few minutes, the only sounds present in Brad's office were a combination of flesh slapping flesh with Brad and Punk's moans and grunts. "Fuck yeah Punk! Fuck me!"

"Fuck! You are so fucking tight!" Punk barked back. He reached forward and grabbed ahold of Brad's hair, causing Brad to arch his back even more than he already was doing. Punk loved seeing his boss, his General Manager, unravel in front of him. Brad was reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess, and Punk enjoyed every second of making it all happen.

"Ohh… I wanna ride this cock so bad!" Brad moaned out, his back completely arched from his hair being pulled back by Punk.

"Yeah? Then do it, bitch!" Punk shouted back before withdrawing his cock from Maddox's willing ass. He then took a seat on the couch and watched as Brad immediately followed; straddling his waist. Punk knew he was going to explode soon. And whatever Brad had planned was going to throw him over the edge!

Brad wrapped his hands behind Punk's head before lowering his ass down on Punk's cock.

"Fuck….." The two men moaned in unison.

Brad took the lead; wiggling his ass against Punk's ultra-hard cock, loving the reactions he was getting out of the straightedge superstar.

Punk's hands were on Brad's ass, squeezing and grabbing as the bubbly cheeks jiggled and wiggled in circles. He could really feel his load building now; he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna cum!" Punk shouted out.

This motivated Brad to ride Punk cock with more power than before. He continued to furiously gyrate his hips before feeling Punk's body tense up. Brad knew it was finally time. He leaned forward and began kissing at the straightedge superstar's neck as he felt a warm creamy liquid fill inside him. Punk began licking at Brad's meaty pecs.

Brad then needed his release. He climbed off of Punk's now flaccid cock and climbed to the head rest of the couch. He then slowly squatted down onto Punk's face, who was more than happy to slip his tongue into the now open hole of the General Manager.

Punk wasn't bothered by his own cum that he was tasting with the amazing ass juices of Brad. It was actually a turn on to him. He reached up and grabbed at Brad's ass cheeks before parting them, allowing him to delve his tongue deeper into Maddox's ass. All the while, Brad was furiously jerking his cock and pulling at his own nipples. In a matter of seconds, Brad couldn't hold on any longer. "FUCK!" Spurt after spurt of creamy white cum erupted from Brad's 7 inch cock, and landed all over Punk's tattooed chest and abs, as well as the black leather couch. Brad climbed off of Punk before crashing his lips against Punk's. The two kissed for a while, both enjoying the taste of Punk's cum and Brad's ass. Punk then broke the kiss.

"Best. Punishment. Ever." Punk said, laughing.

"You're gonna have to keep defying me if you want this." Brad replied.

"Your plan definitely backfired." Punk said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his gear, before walking out of the office. As he closed the door, he was immediately ambushed by three men. The same three men that brought him to Maddox's office in the first place. The three members of The Wyatt Family were outside Brad's office the entire time, waiting for their moment to strike. Brad's plan to get payback was in full effect the entire time.

Brad slipped back into his briefs and dress pants, with his shirt slung over his shoulder before stepping outside his office to see how his plan really worked out. He didn't forget to grab his phone, which was recording the entire time for Triple H to see. "You really think getting to fuck me was a punishment? You're not as smart as I thought you were." Brad laughed. He squatted down to get closer to Punk, who was curled up in a ball, writhing in pain. "You try to ruin my show again, the punishment won't be as pleasurable". Brad had his trademark smirk plastered on his face once again.


End file.
